1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to halogen-containing aromatic compounds and methods therefor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a halogen-containing aromatic acid dianhydride (HAA), a halogen-containing aromatic tetranitrile compound (HTC), a halogen-containing aromatic tetracarboxylic acid, a halogenated m-phenylenediamine compound (HPC), and a fluorine compound, and methods therfor.
2. Description of Related Art
(HAA; HTC)
Heretofore, halogen-, in particular fluorine-containing aromatic compounds are known to be useful as raw materials for resins which are superior in heat resistance, chemical resistance, water repellent property and low dielectric property. These resin materials are lightweights compared to conventional inorganic materials. These materials have characters that these excel in shock resistance and workability, and are readily handled. For these reasons, these materials have been used for wiring base plate, photosensitive and liquid crystal materials.
The conventional halogen-containing aromatic compounds are produced by replacing a straight chain hydrocarbon group, such as perfluoroalkyl and perfluoroalkenyl groups, with an aromatic ring. However, there is a drawback that heat resistance become lowered by the introduction of such a group.
For introducing a halogen therein without lowering heat resistance, it is considered that halogens are directly replaced with groups of aromatic rings. Direct replacement of halogens with groups of aromatic rings is not well known.
(HPC; Fluorine Compound)
Tetrafluoro m-phenylenediamine and halogenated m-phenylenediamine compounds are important intermediates for synthesizing dye, medicine, agricultural chemical and macromolecule compounds, and useful for raw materials of resins excellent in heat resistance, water repellent property, chemical resistance, and low dielectric property. Furthermore, these are suitably used for charge-transfer agents (in particular positive hole-transfer agents) in the fields of solar battery, electroluminescent elements, and electrophotography photosensitive body.
For this purpose, m-phenylenediamine derivatives and methods thereof are being popularly researched and developed now.